O thee fair,Spinner?
by Magical Duckling
Summary: Terri is in love...This is my first fanfic ever...so don't totally thrash me or whatever...
1. Chapter 1

~*~O thee fair.Spinner?!?~*~  
  
First off : I am not a big fan of Terri...but, the story line I thought up would work best with her, if there are any major inconsistencies...then, tell me, lol  
  
Place : Degrassi. study hall What's happening : At this point Paige and Spinner have broken up (for around a month) Terri, Ashely, Spinner, and a large entourage of people are in study hall...Terri and that one kid have broken up  
  
*Ashley and Terri are huddled together, pretending to do homework*  
  
Terri- *whispering* Ash, are you seeing this? Spinner is sooo cute... I mean look at him...Even looking at him from almost half-way across the room...*sighs* I think he's watching us-  
  
Ashley-You know Ter, I think he likes you! I mean he keeps on looking over and when you look at him he turns away. I think you should ask him out I mean-  
  
Teacher-Ladies! You said you would be working on your math, not chit- chatting!  
  
Ashley-*sweetly*Oh, I am so sorry...I mean if I knew that if it would disturb you or the rest of the class we would have stopped...Right Terri?  
  
Terri-sweetly* Yes, we are very very sorry and we'll never ever do it-  
  
Teacher- *rather enraged* did I not say stop talking?!?  
  
That smart-ass kid who always sits in the back- no! You said 'stop chit- chatting'! I think after all these years here you are a bit off your rock-  
  
Teacher- I've only been here for 5 years!  
  
Smart-ass kid- Still longer than me... *smiles*  
  
*Sorted mumbling and laughing*  
  
Teacher- Would you children just be quiet?!? If you don't it's ISS for the lot of you!  
  
Spinner- Wow, he really is off of his rocker  
  
*more sorted mumbling and laughing*  
  
Teacher- Was that a comment from you, Gavin?  
  
Spinner-*sarcastically* No, sir...Not me I would never ever disrespect you or this fine school, ever!  
  
Teacher- *rather confused* Umm...right then  
  
Terri- *thinking* Wow...That was so brave of Spinner...standing up to a teacher, I could never do that... *looks out of the corner of her eye* *thinking again* I think he's watching me...Maybe he likes me as much as I like him...No he likes Paige, but he broke up with her...I mean he can't like me...I mean I made a total fool of myself going to the dance drunk...who would love a girl like that? I'm only in one of his classes anyway, and I can't talk in this retarded study hall, only in the hall (which in infamous for being proned wandering ears...how can I tell him? But if he doesn't like me back I'll make a total fool of myself...He is so adorable though...Ash said I should ask him, maybe she knows more then she's letting on, or overly hopeful for me...On the other hand tho-  
  
Ashley- *rather excited* I just heard that someone we know like you!  
  
Terri- Oh my gosh! Who? Is he in our grade?  
  
Ashley- Well it's-  
  
~~Well don't make to much fun of my poor grammatical skills, please R and R :) ~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

~*~O thee fair.Spinner?!?~*~ Chapter 2  
  
*crashing noise* Ashley- Well it's.Rick, still.No one big, sorry  
  
Terri- *sadly* *sighs* oh.I see.  
  
There is only about 10 minutes left in study hall. ~Terri is reading a book about the supernatural ~Ash is writing a love note to Craig  
  
Spinner- *thinking* hmm I wonder if I had any homework.heh, that was great maybe I should be stand-up comedian.nah.Damn, my band has practice tonight.I have to think of a good excuse, I mean I just can't face Marco, he likes me! He can deny it all he wants but I know I'm irresistible ^.- well.maybe he really doesn't.I wonder if Terri noticed I was staring at her? I mean I really gotta ask her if we have any bio homework.She has looked over here like 10 times in the last minute.Maybe that means that she has to ask me something.Or maybe it means that she likes me or something, nah! I think I've been being a bit to-what was the word.oh yes, conceited, first I think Marco likes me, then Terri.Well though if Terri likes me that would be kind of cool because then-  
  
Jimmy-Spinner!  
  
Spinner- *quite startled* oh uh ya Jimmy?  
  
Jimmy- you going to practice for our band? Our gig is in less than two weeks!  
  
Spinner-umm, no.sorry  
  
Jimmy-Why the hell not?  
  
Spinner-Well.you see as I being that umm what would the word be.water boy, I have such duties to attend to and umm.  
  
Jimmy-umm that was kind of last year. *chuckles*  
  
Spinner-Well, I have to help.*looks around for a good excuse* umm J---T! JT! I have to help him with his mascot outfit thing.yes, after school today. Jimmy-He's not even here today!  
  
Spinner-My bad that must be tomorrow.  
  
Jimmy-You don't want to go because of Marco, huh?  
  
Spinner- *rather loud* Not exactly you see-  
  
Teacher-Gavin! This is your second strike! One more and you're in ISS along with your friend *looks at seating chart* Jimmy!  
  
Spinner-*sighs a sigh of relief*.....*under his breath* at least I'll have company  
  
Teacher- Gavin?!? What was that?  
  
Smartass kid- I think he said he would really enjoy some ISS!  
  
Teacher- Gavin, is this true?  
  
Spinner- uh, how about no?  
  
Teacher- Are you raising a tone with me?  
  
Spinner- No.  
  
Teacher- Are you being insubordinate? That's it Gavin! ISS!  
  
Spinner- But, what did I-  
  
Teacher- To the office! *rather sarcastically* Sir Gavin, would you like an escort?  
  
Spinner-noooo.I'm leaving. *under his breath* and it's Spinner!  
  
Teacher- *shouting to Spinner already halfway down the hall* would you another ISS ? *echoes*  
  
*Spinner is waiting in the office now after angrily marching there*  
  
As always, sorry about the grammar.Sorry it took so long to update. Well, it's now time to place your bets...  
What will happen to Spinner?  
Will he (Spinner) go to practice?  
What will Terri think?  
**Pondering time!** ^.- 


	3. Chapter 3

~*~O thee fair.Spinner?!?~*~ Chapter 3  
  
Spinner- *thinking to self* you know, I didn't even do anything.this is so retarded.Who does that teacher think he is? The president? I mean gosh. Whatever though.Now I can't even get that damned bio homework.This is just so fuc- Receptionist- Gavin? Is that you in here again? *chuckles*  
  
Spinner- heh, yeah  
  
Receptionist- Well, Mr.Radich is ready to see you. *quietly* good luck!  
  
Spinner- Thanks  
  
Meanwhile in study hall Terri- Ash?  
  
*no response*  
  
Terri- Ash?!?  
  
Ashley- huh? Oh yeah, what Ter?  
  
Terri- Did you not just see that?  
  
Ashley- What?  
  
Terri- Spinner just got sent to the office!  
  
Ashley- Really? Sorry, I'm like not all here.writing a note, quite captivating really  
  
Terri- Oh, well.He did! I feel bad.like it's my fault or something.  
  
Ashley- Terri you weren't even over there!  
  
Terri- I know but I sort of.I dunno miss him  
  
Ashley- I highly doubt he was even gone for 5 minutes!  
  
Terri- yeah, well still. *sighs*  
  
***Bells rings***  
  
Terri- Awe damn it, I don't get to walk with him today.  
  
Ashley- Oh you poor baby! You have to walk with little old me to bio  
  
Terri- I didn't mean it that way! Ashley- *jokingly* you know Ter, that hurts! *stamps off*  
  
Terri- Ashhhh!  
  
Ashley- Come on Ter, you really think I would be pissed over that little thing?  
  
Terri - *a bit embarssed* well maybe a little.  
  
Ashley- *sighs* You should know me better than this.I've known you for how long now? Hmm let's count it up.  
  
Terri- Ok, yeah, I get it.  
  
**In the office**  
  
Mr.Radich- Now Gavin, what have you done this time?  
  
Spinner- It's Spinner.  
  
Mr.Radich- Well this being my office I choose to hold a certain amount of formality, is that ok?  
  
Spinner- umm ya  
  
Mr.Radich- So according to this slip that your teacher gave me, it say and I quote : "Gavin has been distrubtive and has been talking back" Is this true Gavin?  
  
Spinner- No, not at all  
  
Mr.Radich- Then why exactly are you down here? Did you miss me? Did he just write you up for "kicks"? What's going on?  
  
Spinner- Jimmy asked me a question, and I simply answered.  
  
Mr.Radich- So this is Jimmy's fault?  
  
Spinner- No, I mean.I guess.It's mine?  
  
Mr.Radich- Okay, now that we have that straightened out.You have ISS tomorrow, be on time! You may go to class now.  
  
**Spinner leaves** 


End file.
